


In the Mirrors of another universe.

by AToZRainToBe



Series: The Hermit Town Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ever thought of minecraft characters without knees? Well I have, Mumbo goes through alternate universes yo, Mumbo has an existential crisis: the part where he thinks about the multiverse, Mumbo is a mechanic but he’s also got ~powers~, death by void is a thing, i Didn’t stay up writing this but I’m fueled off of one coffee and five hours of sleep so let’s go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToZRainToBe/pseuds/AToZRainToBe
Summary: Mumbo used to be an subject to experiments in the Advanced Powers Program (APP). Now that he’s outta there, Mumbo’s got to deal with his sporadic powers and it’s side effects. This time is the moment where it’s not too bad, actually.(AKA I just wanted to write a little on shot of this idea but it ain’t too angsts so.... this is definitely not as bad as it gets for the boy.)
Series: The Hermit Town Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	In the Mirrors of another universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentioned Death, mentioned multiverse. 
> 
> If you want an explanation for what on earth you just read, check the notes pals

_He’s in a room of mirrors. In each mirror, there is a version of himself he knows nothing about- and in each mirror, there is a completely different world playing out. As Mumbo stumbles around his little boxed-in-room, he watches the other Mumbo’s stand completely lifeless in rows that are close to perfect. He is the odd one out._

_Mumbo tries to push himself forward into where he knows a bench would be if he were in his workshop- which he is, he reminds himself. The Program told him this was all in his head, so he must be in his workshop still, right?_

_He finds nothing there. Just thin air and disappointment._

_Mumbo’s feet betray him as he stumbles back. A split second between realities has him drowning in liquid he doesn’t know anything about. It coats the inside of his mouth like water, but in his lungs it feels like bricks, and around his fingers it feels like feathers._

_The air that fills where that liquid was is greatly appreciated in the moment after he’s pushed into a different reality. Mumbo’s fingers feel disconnected, weak, but it’s his knees that give out under him._

_That is, until he realises he… doesn’t have any? And he’s standing in a very block-like room, at a table, with… Grian and Iskall?_

_Who are looking at him like he’s dying?_

_“Mumbo, are you okay?” Grian asks, but it’s not his voice- No, Mumbo knows Grian’s voice, it doesn’t sound like that. This Grian sounds... fake, like they’re in a game of sorts, but Mumbo_ knows _they’re not. They can’t be._

_“Yeah, yeah,” He says, hands holding his head. “I’m fine.”_

_“You sure Dude?” Iskall asks. “If the meetings bore you that much-“_

_Mumbo doesn’t hear the end of that sentence, as his head is forced into the liquid again. This time it feels like rubber on his face, and he notices that around his feet it feels more like water. Against his chest, it feels like-_

_-Rock. He hits rock when he comes conscious again, in a world that doesn’t feel like it should have rock. At least this time he has knees, he thanks the multiverse, but that thank-you is quickly retracted as he looks up._

_Is it just him, or has the Xisuma from his reality really missed the chance for a glow up?_

_Xisuma- or, who Mumbo assumes is this universe’s Xisuma- is floating a few feet above the uneven ground. The part Mumbo thinks that his world’s Xisuma missed out on is the glowing purple eyes and the omnipotent presence of a...._ dangerous _glow. Xisuma raises his hands, still in the air, and when he shoves them down again a canyon is formed by the force._

_Mumbo goes tumbling. He realises too late that what he hit wasn’t rock, it was a weird light cream surface that feels like rock. Of course, he realises this right as he goes tumbling towards a void of stars. It’s all he can muster doing to grip onto a jutting-out rock in the side of the canyon._

_“Xisuma-“ He yells out towards the man, desperate not to die. “Xisuma, please-“_

_Whatever Xisuma that was, it wasn’t his friend._

_The Void either tastes like dirt or he’s in between realities again. He hopes it’s the latter because he’s pretty sure that Void was endless, and he’s not keen on staying in a reality that isn’t his._

_The liquid feels solid against his chest this time. He can’t breathe, and for a hot second he thinks this is it, this is where he dies. This void. When all feeling leaves his fingertips, he knows this is the moment that he won’t make it-_

_Ba_ ck. 

Mumbo comes to consciousness with a wrench in his hands. When he blinks, he sees thousands of different Mumbo’s staring right back at him through mirrors. When he opens his eyes, it’s just him. 

When he opens his eyes, the car in front of him is fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so Mumbo is part of the APP (as most Hermits are) which is the Advanced Powers Program (for more See Doc’s whole thing). It’s a program for humans with enhanced abilities/people who show exceptional talent either physically or mentally (again, for more on that, see Doc’s work about getting into G.O.A.T.). Mumbo was a part of that but was really just the scape goat for experiments because his power (fixing things with his mind/creating machinery at will) was seen as ‘not important’ and was therefore allowed to be tested on so they could understand how people developed powers. As a result of these tests Mumbo became able to see the inner workings of different realities as if he were in a room of constantly reflecting mirrors, except each mirror is an alternate universe. Of course, they didn’t stop testing with that new and interesting revelation, and so Mumbo’s powers then developed a feature where, if Mumbo isn’t in a great spot or has had a bad day, he ends up in alternate realities for a few moments (or days, it varies) until either he manages to calm down, or Mumbo has fixed whatever his powers were focused on. This happens pretty much every time he uses his powers, unless he’s in very specific situations, so yeah. The only way to pull him out before his powers finish fixing or creating something is a specific set of things Iskall knows how to do, and Grian will probably learn at some point. Idk
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed, sorry for the massive dumb of lore above ^ 
> 
> Honestly Mumbo’s Power Just comes from a I Need To Make Something Suffer Point of view, but I couldn’t bring myself to make it that bad because I wrote a romance piece for English litterally five minutes before I wrote this so I was still in the “and they live happily ever after” mindset. But I won’t be next time 
> 
> Idk if y’all wanna hear more on this??? I was going to do one where maybe someone catches him in the middle of a Universe Breakdown and has to calm him down (maybe Grian or Iskall???) 
> 
> Anyway don’t forget to love yourself and each other <3


End file.
